The Blind Light
by Ellerni-eiuj
Summary: Naruto faces more challenges than ever, and comes more close to death than ever before. Will a mysterious new character be able to show him the winding road to Victory? Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did, can't say I do.

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Naruto remembered distinctly how they first met. His usual, obnoxious, confident manner, contrasting greatly with her quiet, deadly aura. He remembered thinking what a freak she was, until he remembered that, until not too long ago, many people looked upon him that way also. He immediately decided to make friends with this newcomer, and so ventured up to her. He looked her up and down, noticing everything about her, but comprehending almost nothing. She had black hair that ran down to her waist, flowing freely in the wind. Her stance, always ready and waiting for an attack. This, more than anything, caught Naruto's attention. She looked like a born fighter, and Naruto immediately hoped to train with her.

However, what troubled Naruto was her eyes. Something was wrong with those eyes, but Naruto could not figure out what. He reasoned that he could not place his discomfort due to the long, dark cloak that this newcomer wore, casting her entire body in shadow, as well as hiding what Naruto dimly perceived as stunning beauty.

Walking closer, Naruto approached the stranger with caution. With his usual finesse with women, Naruto started the conversation.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to become Hokage!" This blatant outburst seemed to get some reaction from the girl, as she turned slowly towards Naruto, and completed the introduction ritual.

"My name is Daemyn. Could you lead me to the Hokage's tower please?" Her words indicated a favor, but her voice told Naruto to snap to attention.

"Right this way," he replied, trying to become the ever courteous gentleman, "I'll make sure you get there safe."

And thus they started off, with Naruto thinking that his first impression was wrong. For anybody not to know what the Hokage's tower looked like was a crime punishable by death. However, he would let the Hokage decide that.

Turning around behind him, he saw Daemyn staring aimlessly up at the sky, as she followed his footsteps. He could have sworn that she was stepping in the exact same spot as he was, on every step, landing on the same brick, brushing the top of a rogue branch in the middle of the street. Again though, Naruto's limited intellect prevented him from seeing what was really going on here.

He made a mental not to ask the Hokage what was wrong with this girl. She seemed, to Naruto, like a fresh bowl of Ramen, but with something missing. An ingredient that every bowl of ramen needs, but that this one seemed to be missing. The only problem is that he did not know what that ingredient is.

Finally arriving at the Hokage's tower, Naruto lead Daemyn inside, and up to the Hokage's office, where he burst into the office as usual, but this time, without breaking anything. He did, of course, want to try and make a good impression for this newcomer. The Hokage looked up, at Naruto, then at Daemyn, and, addressing Naruto in a voice serious enough for him to obey without question, asked him to leave and meet her at the training field where he had his first experience with Team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, in just under an hour. Closing the door behind him, Naruto could only wonder at what the Hokage thought was so important about this new girl.

----------------------S

Just over an hour later, Naruto found himself at the designated location for his meeting with the Hokage and Daemyn. However, neither had yet shown up. Waiting impatiently, Naruto lay down, staring up at the sky. He noticed the birds flying over head, and heard in the distance the sounds of training on another field. Laughing to himself, he realized that the two who were training there could only be the spandex clad Lee, and his sensei, Gai. He heard a few shouts of "Power of Youth" and the typical sounds of Lee beating trees and rocks into submission.

"Ahem." The Hokage's voice cut through Naruto's focus. Jumping up, he prepared himself for whatever the Hokage had in store for him. Stepping out from the 5th shadow, Daemyn faced Naruto, squaring off as one might before a fight. The Hokage motioned for Naruto to get up and fight with this newcomer.

"I would see what you can do." Were the only words that she said before jumping onto a nearby rock and sitting there, legs dangling, waiting impatiently.

"Fight!" she called, and the two opponents began to circle each other. Or rather, Naruto began to circle Daemyn, who just stood passively, not even bothering to face Naruto as he walked around her.

Not one to be patient in a fight, Naruto waited until he was behind her, and then charged, aiming to punch the daylights out of Daemyn.

What happened next could not have taken Naruto more off guard. He had fought Sasuke, who could see all of his movements, but nothing like this had ever happened to Naruto before. Just before his fist made contact with the back of her neck, just when Naruto was sure that nobody, NOBODY could dodge, Daemyn flowed easily around his hand. Sticking out her foot, Naruto tripped, falling face-down into the ground.

Bursting into laughter, the Hokage reprimanded Naruto, "What are you, back at the ninja academy? If thats how you fight, you'll never become Hokage!"

A feral growling began in Naruto's throat, and he got up. His chakra glow flecked with red, he put his hand together, bringing them slowly in front of his face as he gathered Chakra for his favorite move. "Ninja Academy this!" He shouted, and began running towards Daemyn, pushing so much chakra out of his feet that his speed alone would have dazzled any but the most experienced ninja. "Kage Bunshin!" He screamed, just feet away from Daemyn.

Thousands of clones popped into existence, filling the entire training field.They all leapt at Daemyn, attempting to beat her to death through shear numbers.

As the later clones began to land, the bottom clones began popping, succumbing to the pressure of a thousand Naruto's.

By the time Naruto let all of the Bunshins pop, he was confident that his opponent would be lying at the bottom of the pile, begging for his mercy. This was how much he underestimated his opponent.

"Kyuichose no jutsu!" Came a voice, and all of a sudden, Naruto found himself being sucked into a dark abyss. Feeling his body suddenly implode, and then explode again in a place where he found, much to his surprise, Gamabunta, along with many other creatures that he had not seen the Sannin summon. Then, his body began to implode again. Moaning painfully, he experienced another painful journey. His body fell apart, leaving only his conscience to float around in an empty chasm. Then, he felt a tug, leading him through a tunnel, as him body began to be pieced back together. His skin slowly grafted to his muscle, which in turn did the same to his bones, and finally, once all his organs were in place, he felt his chakra returning as well. However, he suddenly felt weakened.

Before returning to the normal world, he remembered seeing something red flashing by him, back the way he had come.

He reappeared in a cloud of smoke, and, as soon as it cleared, noticed that everything was exactly the same as it had been when he had been poofed away, except that he could not see Daemyn. He looked around, trying to figure out why. Suddenly realizing, he turned around to face his opponent, only to find that her curled up fist was ready, and, as soon as he stopped moving, her hand darted forward, stopping an inch from his neck, and, flicking out with two fingers, Daemyn made Naruto collapse, falling into unconscious.

Author's Notes:

First chapter of a new story. Always exciting, and I tried to pose some questions that will be answered later in the story. Yes, I realize that it may be fairly confusing, but trust me, all will be explained.

As always, the more you review my stories, the faster I write updates! It is a direct ratio. So please, Review, Review and Review some more!


End file.
